Storage devices used in computers or other electronics devices may include one or both of non-volatile memory or volatile memory. Non-volatile memory enables data storage in cases of power loss, whether the power loss is planned or unplanned. As a result, non-volatile memory devices have developed into a popular type of memory for a wide range of electronic applications. For instance, non-volatile memory devices, including flash memory devices, are commonly incorporated into solid-state storage devices, such as solid-state drives (SSDs).
Some storage devices utilize physical data addresses for internal mapping of data to storage locations. For example, SSDs may utilize physical block addresses, such as NAND physical address units within the storage components of the SSD, to specify locations of data within the SSD. Operating systems, however, may use logical data addresses to specify logical information to represent the storage locations of data. To accurately locate data based on logical location information understandable to the operating system, a controller of an SSD may maintain a logical-to-physical data address translation table, referred to herein as an “L2P” table. The L2P table associates each logical data address used by the operating system with a respective physical block address used internally by the controller of the SSD. The SSD controller may also maintain a log list that dynamically chronicles updates to the various logical-to-physical address mappings in the L2P table. For instance, the dynamic log list may include previously-implemented updates to the L2P table. In addition, the dynamic log list may include pending updates that are to be implemented with respect to the L2P table in the future.